Among the living still
by tenneyshoes
Summary: Someone is back and they make Luke happy. After Among the Free. Formerly She's back
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AVYTHING FROM THE AMONG BOOKS**

**Well here is just a little idea of what could happen after Among the Free.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Luke and his other friends were still busily taking down the signs from before, when Mr. Talbot ran up to them yelling and waving his arms to get the other's attention.

"What?" asked Luke tiredly. He and his friends, and most recently arrived his family and Smits Grant had been taking down the signs.

It had been a week since the overthrow of the government, since Luke had told the world he was a Third Child. A week since he had finally realized Jen was dead and there was nothing he could do to change that.

"Come… quick… there's something… you all need… to see" said Mr. Talbot in between big huffs for air.

"Okay" said Luke shrugging "Come on guys."

So the little troop of friends set off across the grass toward the other side of the house. As they neared, Luke started to hear shouting. Upon rounding the corner he saw a crowd of people not unlike the day he arrived back at the Grant's house.

"What's going on?" asked Luke cautiously.

"Just hold on a second. HEY EVERYBODY MOVE!! THIS KID NEEDS TO TALK TO THEM MORE THAN ALL YA'LL!" bellowed Mr. Talbot.

Talk to who Luke wondered. As he walked through the parting crowd he came to a group of children. Why on earth would all these people be so interested in children?

The kids all looked at Luke before turning to mutter amongst themselves before a boy with black hair and dark skin yelled, "Everybody move it. Jen needs to see him" the boy pointed a finger at Luke.

The crowd opposite Luke parted this time letting through a girl. Who Luke recognized.

"Jen"

**Well there you go with the first ch I hope you like it cuz that's all your getting till you review. If you do you get a chapter and you can go make a big cookie with it and do something.**

**Tenneyshoes **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE AMONG BOOKS!**

**Well, okay, I'm really, really sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I was working on my Avatar fic. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy and my big thanks to Sonicalia and hiddenrebel. Out of 27 hits they are the only ones that reviewed.**

**Tenneyshoes**

Luke was in shock. His dead best friend was standing in front of him, a little worse for the ware true but, still there.

"LUKE!!!" Jen yelled and ran to him enveloping him in a hug. "You did it! You beat the Population police."

"Jen… you're dead. They killed everyone at the rally." Luke stuttered.

"No they didn't. Come on Luke. Use that brain in your head. There were like, over two hundred kids there. Plus others that supported Shadow Children. They said that they cleaned up all the blood before people came to see all the sites. Yeah right. There is no way that could have happened, because we didn't start that rally until it was like, sunrise." Jen had a smile the size of an elephant plastered in her face.

"If they didn't kill all of you, then where did you go?" asked Luke, shaking his head.

Jen's smile faded and she looked around at all of the other people standing around them. "Um…is there somewhere more private we can go?" she asked.

"I know where we can go." Said a boy who looked oddly like Smits.

"LEE!!" Smits shot forward like a bullet and practically flattened the boy with a hug.

"Hey little brother." Said the boy smiling and ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"Um… Lee? Can you take us there?" asked Jen.

"Yeah, come on." Lee lead Jen, Luke, Smits, Trey, Mr. Talbot, Luke's family, Nina, and all the other Third Children into the house, up many flights of stairs, down many hallways, finally stopping in front of a door and walking in. Luke recognized it as Lee's room.

Lee's face lit up as he saw all of his possessions and ran over to his drum set and started playing. He played for about two minutes before setting the sticks down and starting to unfold chairs that had been piled into the room probably by the Population Police, for the others to sit down in.

Jen sat on Lee's bed and waited for everyone else to take a seat before starting.

"Luke, did you ever hear about the Holocaust?" asked Jen.

"Yeah, in my History class at Hendricks. Adolf Hitler didn't like the Jews so he united Germany against them, put them in concentration camps or killed them. Why?"

"That's where we've been. Think of the Population Police as the Nazis and Third Children as all those they targeted. I was lucky. Everyone who disappeared and is sitting in this room is lucky. We were just sent to Concentration Camps. Others who were too weak or to old were sent to the Death Camps. We had to farm food, make cloths, weapons, whatever they wanted us to make. We just made things. And the ones that couldn't make anymore were loaded into trucks and sent off so ho knows where. Probably the Death Camps." Jen started to cry.

Lee took over. "Actually, there were a lot of people that weren't even Shadow Kids. Like me. There were tons of people that just helped the Shadow Kids. Like the people in the Holocaust that hid the Jews. Only the Jews had a place to escape to. Shadow kids didn't."

"Well, you're free now. Everything is going to be different now." Said Luke, staring at Jen.

All of the people that had been taken by the Population Police were crying, and it was bugging Trey. So he decided to fix it.

"Hey Luke. You said everything was going to be different right? Why don't we teach everyone how to play football?"

Luke looked over at his friend and saw his evil grin. He was planning a prank. Probably on Nina. "Okay."

**Okay this was kinda bad I know. I didn't really know how to end it. But yeah if you want more go ahead, and Sonicalia if you want to help write this you're welcome to. Just email me some stuff, and I can post it. Thanks guys now process and reply. You get a cookie.**

**Tenneyshoes**


End file.
